SEGA: The Tale of a Crime Organization
by Mausland
Summary: In the near future, our world has become the home of mutant animals. SEGA is a crime organization that steals emeralds and other precious gems, in order to get their grubby hands on drugs and illegal substances. However, a highly respected person has been sent to Earth in order to put an end to SEGA's actions once and for all. His name? Doctor Eggman.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS ADULT LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES.**

It's true. It contains swear words, violence, mentions of sex, and terrible jokes. I don't even know why I say that it contains adult themes. It's probably useless, since kids are still going to read this fan fiction. *sighs*... Aw, kids these days! get off my lawn!

The following story is also probably not that good. It's also the author's first fan fiction, and English is not the author's first language... so... yeah. This story may not contain a lot of quality. I have no idea why anyone would expect some kind of quality from fan fiction, though.

Ok, you've been warned.

You can proceed to read this... thing.

* * *

In the year 26XX, our planet has become the home of mutant animals. Most of them are peaceful, and live together in harmony. However, a lot of them are criminals, and a lot of them are admired for their abilities in stealing precious gems. But there are three of them who are more famous than the others. They are more dangerous. They are more skilled. They are better at theft, escaping authorities, knowing how crime works, and in which ways they can get away with it.

They call themselves… the SEGA (Severely Erratic Government Haters). The reason why they're called SEGA, and not SEGH (which would be the correct acronym) is because they're not really good at spelling. It is worth noting that they have spent a large portion of their lives wearing fedoras with slogans such as " _2 KOOL 4 SKOOL_ " or " _CORECT SPELING ARE 4 NERDZ_ " written on them.

The leader of SEGA, an anthropomorphic hedgehog, calls himself " _Sonic_ ". The reason why he has chosen such a nickname is due to the fact that the steroids he takes give him a great advantage in terms of running at a fast velocity. He is very proud of himself, extremely cocky, and his past crimes have given him an immense pride. It leads him to believe that he has the right to insult, and physically hurt anybody. His ugliness has been exaggerated by his weight problems, that are a just a proof of his excessive consumption of chili dogs.

The second member of SEGA is Sonic's sidekick (who is more of a grunt, although Sonic has dismissed this claim in the past), a very sensitive red-haired fox. He has the unhealthy tendency of stuttering, shaking and twitching excessively, because of his anxiety that is a result of SEGA's leader wanting him to collaborate for thefts and crimes. He has been named " _Tails_ " by his mother due to a birth defect, but it is not rare to see him being affiliated to other nicknames such as " _Fails_ " or " _The freak of nature_ " by Sonic. Tails has a lot of skills in building various pieces of technology that range from weapons of mass destruction to sex-toys, and Sonic often commissions Tails to build those things (albeit sex-toys being commissioned more frequently). The reason why Tails has such incredible talent in robotics is unknown. However, a rumor states that when he was younger, the fox would often drown his sorrows by reading books about understanding how robots are built, in order to forget how terrible his life truly is.

The third member of SEGA is an extremely violent and fierce echidna, who aspires to resolve every problem with violence. Although his real name is " _Franz le Troisième de la Haute Bourgeoisie_ ", he likes to call himself " _Knuckles_ ", because he takes much pride in his brute strength. After having brutally slaughtered and raped his mother, he was condemned to jail for the rest of his life. Sonic helped him get out in exchange of his eternal fidelity to the leader of SEGA, and a large tattoo with the name of the crime organization on the echidna's left arm.

Together, they are dedicated to stealing all the emeralds this world has to offer. They would do anything to get their filthy hands on them, because they need to use those gems to buy drugs. Cocaine, PCP, heroin... these products are their only reason to live. And yet, SEGA's illegal activities may end soon. For a scientist named " _Doctor Eggman_ " has been sent to Earth in order to bring order back.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic's KKK

Where could a gang composed of anthropomorphic critters gather in order to procure themselves some illegal substances? a secluded grotto in some country of the Middle East? the cave of an obscure casino? or... a subterranean residence of an isolated island?

The answer to this question is: none of the above. In order to discuss diacetylmorphine and LSD discovery, the SEGA organize stratagems in Sonic's " _Kool Krazy Kave_ ", which is just another name Sonic has given to his mother's basement.

The SEGA were in their top secret base, thinking about a plan to procure themselves some sweet, sweet drugs that would dissolve their pains and miseries... for a few minutes.

"Okay, you little bitches. We need drugs, right?" Asked Sonic, removing his red sunglasses that made him look like a housefly that has no idea what it's doing.

His two amigos took a brief instant to think about the question, and then proceeded to nod. They didn't think that SEGA's leader was right, but they nodded because they knew that if Sonic talks about something like drugs, you better fucking agree with him. There's no fucking around whatsoever with this lunatic, oddly-colored oppressor.

"And if we need drugs, how are we gonna get them?..." continued Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles proceeded to think.

Sonic began glaring at his associates.

"I asked a question. Are you complete pussies to the point that you can't even answer a simple fucking question, you sissies?" asked Sonic, lighting up a Cuban cigar.

Sonic still had the same look to his companions. It was the look of a spoiled brat who always had to have everything as soon as possible. The worst part about it was that he had developed something inherently linked to his God complex: he never wanted anything. He needed everything. The fact that he had always had all of the things he desired previously in his life made it impossible for him to actually feel a desire as simple as "wanting" things, and he was unable to grasp the concept of an existing object that was impossible for him to possess. If Sonic didn't get something, he would probably become completely insane by realizing the fact that he is not a supreme overlord who can get whatever he wants whenever he wants.

And yet, Tails and Knuckles were still unable to see if Sonic was aware of all of that.

"So, uh... are you two retards gonna actually answer my question, or are you going to continue staring at me like I'm the hottest bitch with the finest ass of this whole motherfucking town?" interrogated Sonic, fiddling with his lighter that he got on sale.

Knuckles took the initiative of speaking first.

"Yo Sonic, if we wanna get our hands on dem drugs, we's gotta get dem moneyz to buy dem damn-fine drugs yo." the echidna said, acting like a gangsta rapper hailing from an underprivileged ghetto, even though he actually comes a very rich city in which he would often eat golden caviar, and be served expensive tea by very chic waitresses with golden robes and monocles made of diamonds.

Sonic started growling. His growling was quite reminiscent of a young chihuahua that didn't receive its favorite brand of biscuits.

"Wow, you're telling me that we actually need money to buy drugs? man, you're a fucking genius! If you weren't there, we would've never discovered such precious information! thanks a lot, dumbass!" Sonic said, exaggerating his sarcastic tone.

Tails looked at his two companions, wondering how many English swear words Sonic knew.

"Well, well... Tails, maybe you could say something? maybe you could be actually helpful for once? you know we're not really gonna get anywhere with Knuckles the fuck-idna."

Tails wondered how low someone's IQ had to be to actually refer to somebody as a "fuck-idna" without a iota of irony. He then tried thinking of an actual way to get money.

"If... if we invest in the s-stock market, we m-might get a cert... a certain salary" the fox said, twitching nervously as a result of the slight social interaction he just did.

"Tails, what the fuck? you know we're not gonna spend some time and energy to do something as shitty and boring as that." Sonic said, with a slightly blasé look.

"Oh yes, it... it's true. I for-forgot about that." replied Tails, even though he thought investing in the stock market is great to spend both time and energy.

"Mmmkay. Anymore actual useful ideas?" asked Sonic.

Tails then had an idea. He remembered something that he had read a while ago, back when he knew little about how crime worked, back when he didn't know horrible creatures like Sonic, and back when he didn't have to work for someone so hateable.

"Have you heard of th-the ch-chaos emeralds?" asked Tails.

"The chaos emeralds?" repeated Sonic.

"The... chaos emeralds?"repeated Knuckles.

"The chaos emeralds." repeated Tails.

"The CHAOS emeralds?" repeated Sonic again.

"The chaos emeralds!" repeated Tails again.

"The chaos EMERALDS?" repeated Sonic again a second time.

"The emeralds of chaos?" asked Knuckles.

"No, the chaos emeralds." said Tails.

"Are you talking about the chaos emeralds?" asked Sonic.

"The ch-chaos emeralds." stuttered Tails.

"Oh, the chaos emeralds!" said Sonic.

"The chaos emeralds! wait, you know the chaos emeralds?" wondered Tails.

"No." replied Sonic.

"So... what are the chaos emeralds?" asked Knuckles.

"I will tell you abou-about the chaos emeralds." said Tails.

Tails then made a detailed explanation about what the chaos emeralds are, what material they are made of, their molecular structure, their molar mass, in which ways they are emeralds, in which ways they are chaotic, how much time it takes for a blender to blend them, and a bunch of other things pretty much nobody cares about.

"...also, they pro-probably cost a lot of money!" finished Tails.

"Woah, that's really cool! actually, the only cool thing you said is that they're worth tons of money. Everything else that you said is uncool. But... where can we find those stupid things?" Sonic asked, leaving ashes of his cigar on the cum-stained floor of his mother's basement.

"Th-the nearest chaos emerald is in the Green Hill museum." explained Tails.

"Aw, bummer! that means we'll have to go to Green Hill Zone... I don't wanna go there. I always need to go there for some reason!" complained Sonic.

"I... I apologize." said Tails, even though he actually didn't care.

"Bruh, we gonna get dem emeralds, and den we gonna be rich mofos." stated Knuckles.

"Yeah Knuckles, you're right! we're gonna get those emeralds, and then we're gonna be the richest mofos of this whole town!" commented Sonic.

"Y-yeah guys, ha-having those emeralds will lea... lead us to be in a-in a situation in which we c-can be consider-considered quite rich mof-mo-mofos if i my-might s-s-say so mysel-myself whi-which allo-allows us to be patricians of our actual society, permitting us to look down upon other filthy plebeians." added Tails.

Sonic and Knuckles then looked at Tails, quite confused.

"Uh... yeah. Are we gonna leave dat place and get deez rad gems?" interrogated Knuckles.

"Fuck yeah! but first, I need to talk to my mom about it." said Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3: The Light Blue Chaos Emerald

Sonic confronted his mother about the subject of "earning in a perfectly legal way" chaos emeralds (he actually said that in a vain attempt to prove that he wasn't going to do anything illegal). She was alright with the activities of his son, but she still gave him a lecture about how he had to change his underwear everyday and how it was forbidden for him to masturbate in public while watching unimaginably bizarre kinds of pornography. Yes, dear reader, it is true. Sonic is socially inapt to the point of needing his mother to tell him that choking his chicken while watching weird porn in front of everyone is frowned upon by a large percentage of the population.

Fast-forward to an hour later, and the three members of the SEGA were going through Green Hill Zone. Tails and Knuckles had to suffer from Sonic's unending complaints, which was quite difficult.

"Man! this place fucking sucks balls!" grumbled Sonic, flapping his arms through the air idiotically in order to make his companions believe that he's tired, even though he technically wasn't tired, and just needed to be a constant attention whore.

"Don't... don't you feel nostalgia for this place?" asked Tails, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't feel nostalgia for places that only made you suffer." commented Sonic.

Tails then thought a bit, and acquiesced with what Sonic said. He couldn't believe that there was a thought in the universe that was agreeable to both him and Sonic, and he wanted to mention it... but he then remembered that Sonic was a tyrant who would probably abuse Tails for saying something like that. This hedgehog would probably just hear "You're so stupid, I can't believe that you're actually capable of emitting thoughts that make sense!", even though the fox just wanted to say "It's interesting to see that even though we don't get along well when it comes to a variety of subjects, it's still possible to find things to which we can both agree upon!"

"Ugh! this sucks! Everything blows! Ngghh... I'm tired. My legs are tired! my left ankle hurts! I'm hungry! I want a chili dog!" continued Sonic, much to the chagrin of his surroundings.

After millions of words expressing displeasure used by Sonic (albeit the verb "to suck" being used more frequently), hours of embarrassment felt by Tails and Knuckles, a lot of kilometers traveled, an exceptional amount of sweating, and tons of cubic feet of oxygen consumed, the SEGA arrived in front of the Green Hill museum.

The Green Hill museum was green.

Hills surrounded the Green Hill museum.

This vicinity was quite bewitchingly bedecked by periwinkle birthstones present in the mullions, notwithstanding the snowdrops and other zygomorphic flowers that circumscribed the apocryphal alcazar and thus festooned the purlieu by giving it a deep, stygian penumbra that culminated in a pulchritudinous ballpark, even though the lackadaisical characters guilelessly didn't care.

"Ok, bitches. Let's do this shit." said Sonic.

The gang then entered the museum. They found a large space filled with white wallpapers, aesthetically pleasing baroque stairs, statues that seemed from another time, a checkerboard floor, and, in the center of the room, the object that the SEGA desired: the light blue chaos emerald, shining like the hair of a Greek God who used a good amount of floral flavored shampoo. The members of the crime organization were ecstatic at the sight of this jewel, but quickly became disappointed: an armadillo dressed as a police officer guarded the place.

"Excuse me?" said the armadillo, adjusting his cap.

"Let me handle this, guys." whispered Sonic to his pals.

Knuckles was sure that Sonic could perfectly handle the situation. Concerning Tails, he was slightly more pessimistic.

"Yo! that's a nice emerald you have here!" shouted Sonic with a bright smile, taking his sunglasses off.

Knuckles thought that the leader of the SEGA used well-placed words, but Tails was convinced that Sonic's stupidity was reaching new heights.

The armadillo simply snickered, much to the surprise of the other animals.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have to be blind to think that this emerald isn't beautiful." replied the armadillo.

"Yeah, man! it probably costs a pretty penny, doesn't it?" asked the gang leader nonchalantly.

"You know nothing about this emerald, do you?" interrogated the guard, ignoring Sonic's question.

"Well... do you think I would tell you?" asked Sonic with a fake smile, completely oblivious to the fact that his knowledge of the emerald was obvious.

"Yo, we want dat gem, and we don't have to tell you shit about it." intervened Knuckles, cracking his knuckles.

The armadillo laughed.

"I'm not giving you that chaos emerald, Sonic!" affirmed the armadillo with a mysterious smile.

"Drat! I want that stupid emerald!" grunted Sonic, snapping his fingers quite comically.

He then reflected for a few seconds on what this guard just told him.

"Hey... wait a minute. How do you know my name?" asked the hedgehog in an hesitating fashion.

"You haven't changed one bit, Sonic. Considering how stupid you are, I might need to refresh your memory: we were both in Saint Chao School. You always acted like some kind of cool thug who ruled the place, but you were never even cool to begin with, and you certainly weren't a thug. You just pretended that you were the biggest criminal of the whole town, but your lies were as fake as your confidence. I remember when you claimed that you escaped a prison by using a toothpick to cut off the jail bars. You made a fool out of yourself, and everyone laughed at you for a good reason. Looks like you're still as dumb as before." said the armadillo.

"Heh... now, I remember! you're Mighty! Mighty the Armadillo! a name that doesn't fit you at all... you're making fun of me? joke's on you! you were just a typical, unpopular nerd! maybe you had good grades, but you never had any friends, you dork! you never spoke to a single girl, while I was having tons of raaaaad sex, man! looks like you ditched those smart-ass glasses to get a bureaucratic cop uniform. You were the teacher's pet, and now you're the government's dog! also, I DID cut off those jail bars with a toothpick way back ago. That's just how cool I am!" responded Sonic.

"Boss... ain't no one gunna believe dat shit." stated Knuckles.

"What? just... shut up! you don't know anything about my life! I always did a bunch of crazy stuff like that, and I still do totally insane things like that to this day!" responded Sonic, blushing with embarrassment.

Mighty shook his head, disapproving of Sonic's behavior.

"I'm not surprised by the fact that you're still childish enough to make up such immense lies. No wonder you dropped out of school. Actually, that's not even the stupidest claim that you made up. I remember the day when you said that you built a motorcycle capable of shooting flaming chainsaws... Even the teachers laughed at you." added Mighty.

"Dude... get lost. You can't compete with my top-notch engineering skills, and you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I have tons of other skills like that, and you're jealous of them because you're a pathetic loser who grabs a few bucks by being a guard working for the government while I'm a bad-ass gang leader who gets tons of money by killing thousands of motherfuckers at a time. There's no use talking about my fucking intense guitar playing skills, or even my hardcore hacking skills. Anyway, you're just another damn hater, and I deal with sexually-frustrated dicks like you every single day, you prick." said Sonic.

"Ye-yeah! ac... actually, it's quite, quite eas-easy to-to constr-struct a vehicle cape... capable of lau-launching proje-projectiles that can use a spon-spontaneous com-com-combustion ability!" commented Tails.

Sonic, Knuckles and Mighty looked at Tails weirdly for a moment in an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

The armadillo had a fit of laughter.

"Absolutely pathetic! you made your own little gang of weird outcasts, oooh, how cute! did you find them near the cheap brothel in Casino Night Zone? you probably also payed them to be with you, so they're just like the other stinky whores in that place!" said Mighty, wiping off his tears of laughter.

"Yo, dun talk smack about what you dun know, homie. Keep talkin' shit about our gang an' you gonna get a pretty knuckle sandwich from Knuckles da thug in yo dirty face, man." answered Knuckles.

Tails felt awkward, and regretted being affiliated with the other criminals. Concerning Sonic, he was definitely angry, but still not angry enough to be unable to concentrate for the preparation of a reply directed towards Mighty.

"Look, dude... I know you're pretty pissed about having been lonely your whole life, and still being as lonely as an old obese hooker who wanted to have grandchildren so that she could knit them cute sweaters. You're probably jealous because I'm the leader of a top cool gang while you're still an unpopular nerd, with no friends, who's only pleasure is to insult people who are more successful than you. Our criminal organization is called the _Severely Erratic Government Haters_ , AKA the SEGA, and we specialize in stealing stuff like chaos emeralds from bitter assholes like you. Here Knuckles, show him your sweet tattoo with our acronym!" told Sonic.

Knuckles obeyed his boss, and showed Mighty the tattoo with a wrongly placed confidence.

"Your idiocy seems to be getting progressively worse over the years. First of all, I'm not going to comment on the fact that you just said right in front of me that you wanted this chaos emerald... Which I won't give you. Second of all, if you put a red tattoo on someone with red fur, it's going to be difficult to see for pretty much anyone. Finally, " _Severely Erratic Government Haters_ " is certainly not spelled " _Severrliy Eratik Guvnernemnents Aters_ "." Replied Mighty.

Sonic had a fake laugh.

"We don't need to be book smarts, we have the street smarts going for us! Your knowledge won't get you anywhere if you have no friends or hot chicks to hang out with!" commented the gang leader.

"Hot chicks, you say." repeated the armadillo.

"Hell yeah, man! I score with the sexy girls all the time." stated Sonic, crossing his arms.

"Don't pull my leg. Remember Sally Acorn in school?" interrogated Mighty.

"Of course I do. That chick loved everything about me! she worshiped my style, my looks, and my legendary personality!" answered Sonic.

"I see you're still living in denial. She always laughed at you, at your cockiness and at your false confidence. I can perfectly remember the time when you made her that love poem and she burst out laughing because of all your spelling errors, and because you thought it would be a good idea to rhyme " _lolita_ " with " _pizzeria_ "." added Mighty.

Sonic started asking himself numerous questions concerning his old relationship with Sally, but he didn't want to show it. He always thought she felt unconditional love for him, but if that were the case, he would've had a lot more physical contact with her in the past (implying sex).

"That's not true! I know she always loved me! she didn't want to show it, but she was madly in love with me!" claimed Sonic, showing another side of his personality.

Tails and Knuckles were observing the scene, thoughtful about their leader's past.

"You're the most delusional person I've ever seen, Sonic. Do you really think someone who tells you you're a " _rude asshole_ ", an " _abomination that should've never been born_ ", and " _the world's most pretentious douchebag_ " would love you?" asked Mighty, smiling at Sonic's distress.

Now, Sonic was infuriated. He remembered clearly all those insults that came out of Sally's mouth, and he had never felt so unloved in his entire life. The only thing he could feel at this moment was sadness. This sadness quickly turned into a deep, burning hatred for Mighty.

"Impossible! that's impossible! she loves me! I know she does! quit your fucking lies, dipshit!" vociferated Sonic.

"When will you stop living in your little bubble of denial? She never loved you, she still doesn't love you, and she'll probably never love you. Now can you just get out of my museum? I'm getting really sick of your antics. Also, before you ask: no, you can't have the chaos emerald. Good luck dealing with this rejection that happened ten years ago, Mr. Lovesick Thug!" said Mighty.

Sonic laughed, contrasting with the previous drama.

"Yeah, bye!" said the blue hedgehog with a mysterious smile.

"Ok, huh... are you going to leave?" asked the armadillo with his eyes half-closed.

Sonic shook his head. All of a sudden, he brutally punched Mighty in the head, knocking the victim against the wall. A trail of blood following the armadillo's head was now present on this same wall, as well as a large hole that disfigured the whiteness of the surface.

"No. I'm just going to end your fucking life!" responded Sonic with eyes reddened by anger.

"I didn't... know... you were... insane to that point." murmured Mighty, coughing up blood.

The hedgehog let out all of his anger on the poor martyr. Being held up against the wall, the knocked out armadillo had to suffer through a storm of fists coming at him, each punch leaving him another painful bruise. These hits were accompanied by kicks that fractured his bones, and the beating went on for about thirty minutes. The sufferer was ultimately killed in the massacre, and his carcass was left rotting in a dark corner of the building.

Tails and Knuckles knew that their leader was capable of being quite brutal, but they had never seen him demonstrating such violence.

Tears of rage flowed down the gang leader's eyes.

"I know she loves me..." muttered Sonic, down on his knees.

Sonic kept sobbing uncontrollably. He cried and pummeled his fists on the floor, until his companions came up to try and help him with the problems he was going through.

For once, the red-haired fox and the bodacious echidna were willing to solve Sonic's problems. They had no idea this dictator could develop deep feelings of love for someone else, and this sudden realization made Tails realize that Sonic was like any normal being: in need of affection and happiness to live decently. In the end, this tyrant was just like everyone when it came to facing tough times, even with his gangster facade that made everyone believe he never needed help, no matter what.

"Boss... I'm sorry." articulated Knuckles.

"I'm fine, you little bitch! I'm not a pussy, I'll get through it." whimpered Sonic.

Tails wanted to say that he knew what Sonic felt, but he didn't know if there existed a way to say it without angering the emotionally unstable leader. And so he stayed silent. The golden silence he wanted to create was quite different from the heavy roars of Sonic's mental breakdown, though.

"You fucking assholes! I swear I'm perfectly fine!" shrieked Sonic.

However, what he did right after seemed to prove the contrary. Rolling himself on the floor, Sonic was screaming at the top of his lungs. In between two extremely loud howls, he was desperately shouting cliche-ridden and self-centered things such as "How could she do this to me?" or "Why did it have to be me?".

"Gee homie, I be feelin' damn bad for our boss yo." told Knuckles to Tails.

This went on for about an hour. Tails wondered what would happen first: would Sonic get tired of causing outbursts, or would his vocal cords be destroyed in the process?

Finally, Sonic calmed down... Sort of. He was still lying with his face against the floor, but instead of piercing the heavens with his unholy howls, he simply cried quietly like a young child trying to hide its displeasure after dropping his ice cream cone.

It felt like an eternity for the two companions until Sonic stopped crying. Once this outbreak was done, Tails and Knuckles came up to their boss to see if he didn't suffocate on his tears, but they heard something different: Sonic was now snoring.

Feeling confused and wondering if Sonic wasn't simply seeking attention after all, the associates waited for their boss to end his shenanigans.

After another long period of time, the foolish ruler woke up and saw his laborers sitting down by a wall, displaying displeasure through their facial expressions. The lack of speech shown by Tails and Knuckles was quite difficult for the dictator to handle.

"Alright, guys..." said Sonic.

The two listeners were attentive to their leader's talking.

"...Can we just forget everything that happened right now, take the chaos emerald and leave for once and for all?" continued Sonic, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other during three seconds.

"Yeah, no worries, boss." responded Knuckles while Tails nodded.

Sonic tried taking the emerald from its pedestal without causing any kind of sound, but unfortunately, he triggered an alarm. It was quickly followed by red, blinding siren lights.

"Damn! time to get the fuck out of here!" yelled the leader with his emerald carefully placed between his two hands.

Through this loud chaos (albeit not as loud as when Sonic throws a tantrum), the gang rushed in order to exit the museum.

"Heck yeah! We did it! Now let's head back to my Kool Krazy Kave!" ordered Sonic, contemplating his newly-acquired Chaos Emerald.

Tails was going to say " _You mean your mother's basement?_ ", but he knew it was a bad idea.

"Now we just gonna need to do dat real long walk through dat Green Zone." said Knuckles with a slight frown.

"Awww, man!" clamored Sonic.

Tails was deeply disturbed, because he knew exactly what this meant: hours of tiresome walking with Sonic's unending complaints before reaching the secret base.

And that's exactly what happened.


End file.
